dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Elery and Mizuna
| birthplace = | birthday = October 7th | age = 13 | gender = Female | height = 4'6" | weight = 100 lbs | profession = Defenders of Earth Students | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | family = Castitas (Father) Namui (Mother) | education = Middle School Education | marital status = | rank = | classification = Warriors | manga debut = | series debut = Dragon Ball Super: Hollow Soul | movie debut = | english = Cherami Leigh (Elery) Caitlin Glass (Mizuna) | japanese = |transformations = (Mizuna) |basic skills = (Mizuna) (Mizuna) (Mizuna) (Mizuna) (Both) (Elery) (Elery) |ultimate skills = (Elery) (Elery) (Elery) (Elery) (Elery) (Mizuna) (Mizuna) (Mizuna) (Mizuna) (Mizuna) |tblColour =#00004c |textColour =#ffffff }} Elery and Mizuna (ロリとみずな, Erory to Mizuna) are Saiyans from Earth. The daughters of Namui and Castitas, they were born prior to their fusion into Namuca. As the daughters of two incredibly powerful Saiyans, they themselves have shown feats of incredible power. Having inherited traits from both of their parents, they possess nearly limitless capable potential. As of now, they are raised and trained by Namuca, who watches over them daily. Overview Appearance Elery and Mizuna share some physical traits that their parents had. Elery's hair is short and black, while Mizuna's is light grey and tied into a messy ponytail. While Elery has their father's golden eyes, Mizuna has their mother's sapphire eyes. From the neck down, they wear attire that their parents commonly wore. Elery chooses to wear a gi similar to what their mother wore, colored in the same colors as Namui's, with long white sleeves. She wears a pair of tight fighting shorts with color that matches the trim of her gi and Saiyan armor boots. Mizuna, on the other hand, chooses to wear a set of Saiyan armor like Castitas did. With a pale yellow jumpsuit like their father's, the jumpsuit has one full legging with the left leg not having a legging. She wears a suit of generation 2 Saiyan armor colored in the standard colors like Castitas's was. She wears a pair of white gloves that reach up to the upper parts of her arms, stopping just below the shoulder. To finish the look, she wears one standard Saiyan armor boot on her right foot where there's a full legging, and on her left leg, a thigh high Saiyan armor booth to accommodate the lack of legging on her right leg. They both have tails that match their hair colors. Personality Elery and Mizuna have vastly different personalities, all things considered. On one half, there's Namui, who chooses to keep a level head and keeps most of anger in check. She's calm, calculative and kindhearted, always putting the needs of others before her own. Despite this, she can come off as sarcastic if someone pushes her wrong buttons, and has no problems with letting some of her anger go if she really has to. On the other end, there's Mizuna. A hothead by nature, Mizuna is one that tends to anger easily if things don't fall to her favor. Her tremendous physical strength has made her somewhat cocky and overconfident, putting a lot of bravado into her abilities. She can come off as coldhearted most of the time, but deep down, she cares for those who she can trust. She just doesn't show it all that often. But if there's one thing they share, it's a lust for knowledge. Having been exposed to many forms of literature by Namuca, who taught them how to read at a college level, they always look for any form of knowledge that they can. For them, the joy of finding something new to learn from helps get them through the day. As such, they've been considered painfully smart, which most people are surprised to see from the brutish Mizuna. When it came to debates in school, Elery and Mizuna always rose on top. They're at the top of their classes, both physically and mentally. They always try to find sources of knowledge to learn from, and as such, have memorized countless different forms of texts. Elery herself has memorized the entire workings of Aristotle's writings, and Mizuna has taken time to memorize nearly every speech given by prestigious, historical figures. Background Elery and Mizuna were born to Saiyan parents Castitas and Namui on a relatively warm first week of October. Castitas knew the moment he saw them that the two would have great potential as they got older. For years, Castitas and Namui watched over them, training them as much as they could. Elery and Mizuna looked up to their parents and were always glad to be training alongside them. For a while, it was peaceful. But that peace would not last. Sensing havoc being brought upon South City, Castitas and Namui told Elery and Mizuna to stay home while they took care of it. Not wanting to be left behind, the two followed behind, keeping their ki low where the two wouldn't sense them. What they saw next would change their lives forever. Seeing Namui struck by a powerful blast of energy, they approached her and Castitas immediately, telling them they didn't want to be left behind. Seeing their mother die not just physically, but spiritually, they found themselves unable to control their emotions. Though Castitas and Namui were able to calm them down, he knew the only way he'd be able to save her is to fuse with Namui. Telling the two the process of what would happen, Castitas told them to accept their fusion as their new mother or father, because both he and Namui would still be with them, just in one body. As Castitas hands Namui a Potara earring, he puts one on his right ear, while Namui placed the other on her left. Holding their hands together, the fusion began. In a flash of bright light, the two vanished. As the light cleared, a single silhouette appeared, revealing the result of their fusion; Namuca. Since that time, Elery and Mizuna had become teenagers. Enrolling the two into school, Namuca began teaching them Earth etiquette and on how to respect others. She also continued their training, pushing them to their absolute limits to ensure that they'd always be strong, just like Namui and Castitas were. Important of all to her, though, was their safety. Watching over them whenever she could, Namuca wanted to keep the two safe, undertaking a vow of pacifism to ensure that she can spend less time fighting and more time looking after them. Despite the pacifism, she still continues to train to two, keeping both them and herself in peak, physical form should there ever come a day when Namuca would have to shake away her vow of pacifism. Powers With two different mindsets, Elery and Mizuna possess vastly different skills. Elery, with her smaller frame compared to Mizuna's, likes to keep her distance, using powerful ki blasts to subdue her opponents, and weaker ki blasts to keep distance between her and her opponent. Possessing enough mastery in her ki blasts, Elery is capable of launching a Kamehameha in one hand while launching a Final Flash in another. She can also combine the two to create her own form of the Final Kamehameha, capable of dealing incredible amounts of damage to whatever gets in her way. Though she can use the two in one hand, this makes them weaker than their two handed counterparts, which she will use if she has to put a stop to things. A two handed Kamehameha is more than enough to level a city down to the foundation it sat on, while a full powered, two handed Final Flash is enough to destroy the entire planet if it were aimed at the Earth. But with Elery's skills, she has learned how to bend the beam, allowing her to fire it from above and have it curve away from the surface at the last second, striking her target at full force with enough power to completely destroy them at the atomic level. Mizuna, on the other hand, has a much stronger frame, and she uses it to her full advantage. With crushing punches that can leave entire mountains mere piles of rubble, she dominates her opponents with a relentless flurry of devastating punches and kicks, each one aimed towards complete, physical destruction. She's also incredibly fast, capable of crossing great distances in the blink of an eye. Those who underestimate her due to her age have seen just how fast she can move; By the time the blink, she's already in their face, delivering a swift punch against their jaw with enough force to level a skyscraper. To enhance her speed and strength even further, Mizuna can utilize the Kaio-Ken, pushing herself to even greater physical limits, allowing her to completely overtake her opponent and deliver a punishing amount of damage that can bring down entire cities in seconds. Under the Kaio-Ken, she's far more stronger, allowing her to essentially toss her opponents around like a mere ragdoll. She often grabs her opponent's by the legs and slams them against the ground before throwing them around and meeting them halfway to deliver a crushing club fist against their back. A single tap with her two fingers is more than enough to break an opponent's arm. With a mere inch of movement, Mizuna can lift the ground behind her punch from just the shockwave alone.